


Infinity and beyond

by Krisps



Series: When the sun rises [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I try to be funny, M/M, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Rest of ateez is barely mentioned sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I'm not, kinda san centric, only mention of it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisps/pseuds/Krisps
Summary: San is awake. Maybe it’s because he’s excited about the prospect of actual Holidays or maybe it’s because his mind is still set on his study schedules… or maybe it’s just the rest of alcohol he drank yesterday that forcefully needs to get out of his system.





	Infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'll make it quick but I'm shy and anxious and this is the first work I post but I'm a sucker for Woosan and needed to contribute. Also English is not my first language so please indulge me and don't hesitate to tell me if I made a mistake !  
Comments and kudos are welcome but heh don't feel forced :) and no the title is no reference to Toystory sorry-

It’s still early.

7 a.m, maybe a bit earlier even. Sun barely rising, casting the bedroom in a grey light. So yeah, way too early to be awake.

They celebrated their winter break until late last night (or more like early in the morning). So they planed to spend the day lazing around, maybe catching up on the few series they left behind, and maybe make out for a while (they haven’t been able to properly interact the past few weeks, either too busy or too tired to even bring themselves to cross the campus to each other’s dorm).

But that’s some pretty big assumptions when a whole Mingi lives right down the hall and will definitely drag them ‘somewhere’ cause " _Y__ou two never hang out with me anymore !!_ " and Hongjoong would interfere " _T__hey’re still in their honeymoon phase let them be_ " and Mingi would whine but would leave them eventually.

But right now Hongjoong is out of the city, he left yesterday for Anyang, and they’re left with an overexcited giant puppy.

However, Mingi is asleep at the moment, and so is the rest of campus, just like San should be, but he’s awake.

Maybe it’s because he’s excited about the prospect of actual Holidays -they decided to go back to Wooyoung’s home in Ilsan for a week and, yeah, sea in December may not seem that great but San loves the sea and Wooyoung’s mom, and Wooyoung loves San and his mom’s cooking- or maybe it’s because his mind is still set on his study schedules… or maybe it’s just the rest of alcohol he drank yesterday that forcefully needs to get out of his system.

And considering how he just speed ran as fast as possible to the bathroom, in his still half asleep, and clearly hungover state, to throw up the remaining of pizza and cheap vodka he still has in his stomach, yeah definitely the last option.

He still has his head in the toilet bowl when he hears shuffling noise behind him and suddenly the light is on -oh didn’t realize he left it off- and then feels a hand on his back.

Woo doesn’t speak, he just sits there beside him on the bathroom floor, waiting for San to finish, just a warm comforting presence.

A few minutes pass and then he’s straightening up, flushing the toilets, Wooyoung is falling asleep already. He nudges him and stands up, reaching his hand out and helping him up.

Now standing in front of the sink, Wooyoung is a bit more awake, holding onto his shoulder, looking at him through the mirror. San goes for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

" Why are you awake ? " Wooyoung is making grabby hands. San hands him his toothbrush, toothpaste following.

" Was cold, heard you, came to check " They forgot to close the window when going to bed, in the rush San might have pulled the cover away from Woo.

" mh sowy "

" Iss ohay " they finish up and Wooyoung is the first out of the bathroom, right back in bed, already sprawled and dozing off.

" Think I can close the window ? "

" mmh… no don’t, I can still smell pot " San joins him on the bed crashing in the same position he was before, halfway laying on Wooyoung, left arm hugging his waist, face pressed in his neck, inhaling his sent -this is a single bed but they managed until now-

" Your shirt smells like weed "

" Your hair smells too "

" Maybe we should shower "

" Maybe " But they’re not moving. If so, they seem to sink even more into the mattress.

" How’s your stomach ? " Wooyoung asks, and San rolls on his back, because blood is slowly leaving his arms and how the hell did he slept like that ?

" It’s ok. But I might need some food soon. And water " Woo is rubbing his tummy, hand slipped under his loose shirt

" D’you wanna grab something now ? "

San grumbles " No, too early, still sleepy, cuddles " So they cuddle, Wooyoung wrapped around San, because it is cold and they’re too lazy to pull up the cover fully, so their body heat will do.

And somehow they fall asleep like that.

When San wakes up later that morning it’s because the sun is fully shining in his face now. Woo has his head buried in his shoulder and the cover are barely covering their bodies. He lies awake for a while and then grabs his phone, checking the time -9:34 a.m, they’re still good-. After not even 10 minutes on twitter, his phone battery give out. With a carpeted thump he lets it fall to the floor.

Wooyoung is stirring up, breathing a bit heavier and small whines coming from his nose. San runs his hand through his hair, loosening any tangles and patting down morning hair.

Wooyoung already cut his hair 3 weeks ago and dyed them back in black, but his are now getting too long, fringe always in his eyes, black roots showing a bit too much on dirty blond hair. Maybe he should cut them before going to see Woo’s mom… not that she hadn’t seen him in some… peculiar states -the perks of dating your best friend for 7 years-. But Woo told him he liked it better when San had long hair ("_it makes you look like one of those badass anime characters !_" can you believe he's dating a weeb..)

Subconsciously he stopped his hand motion, lost in his mind, and soon Wooyoung is awake, sitting up straight, half straddling San’s hips.

San looks up at him, sun behind his back, creating a sort of halo around his head, like an angel sent from heaven by god himself to great his morning in the best way. The angel stretches, yawning, arms going to the ceiling, shirt riding up in the movement and San take advantage of the moment to lightly get ahold of his waist where skin is shown, just to touch him, to see if this is not a dream. Making sure his angel is really here.

Because Wooyoung is ethereal, all the time. But on mornings like this, where time seems to stop only for them, and the sun seems to rise with the sole purpose to shine on them, it’s when San realize just how much the other boy is perfect. Inside and out. And in those heavenly moments next to him, San feels infinite.

But the angel is looking at him, hands on San’s chest. And his mouth is moving. Such pretty lips… and pretty eyes and-

" San! " oh yes the angel is speaking. Right. San blinks his eyes slowly, coming back from his reverie.

" Yes ? " San's voice is small, Woo’s frown turns into a lazy smile

" I asked if you were alright. You were spacing out... "

" I’m ok. Just thinking "

" Thinking ‘bout what ? " a finger is poking his dimple. San smiles, grabs his hand and turns his head to kiss his finger

" You " Wooyoung blushes, but his hand is still on his cheek, now cupping his jaw.

" And what about me ? " he mutters. San doesn’t answer he just kisses his palm, his fingertips, knuckles and wrist, other hand slowly creeping to grab his other wrist and suddenly he is pulling on both his arms, forcing Wooyoung to completely lie down on his chest with a loud yelp, almost knocking his head into san’s chin.

" You menace " Woo whines, head gently laid sideway on his chest.

" Your menace " San replies and Wooyoung snorts.

" Cheesy fucker "

Then it’s quiet again. The sun is a bit higher bathing the room in a golden hue.

" Looks like it’ll be sunny today. Maybe we should actually go out "

" But it’s cold… " San moans, both his arms wrap around his waist, squeezing him.

" It’s winter babe. " Wooyoung deadpans slightly pushing on his hands to face San. Their face are close enough that if one move forward even slightly they would brush lips. They still haven’t kissed this morning San thought. Well they still had plenty of time.

" Exactly why we should stay inside "

" But I wanna buy something for my brother… " right, his brother has a day off from the military during their stay in Ilsan.

" Fine. We would have had to deal with Mingi anyway. " and that’s right cause they can hear the door down the hall open and close, sign that the other boy is awake and it's just a question of time before their bubble is popped. But right now they’re still in the clear for a while, so San takes advantage of this and finally link their lips together.

It’s soft, delicate, because it’s still early and they’re still drowsy, San’s hands coming up to hold Woo’s jaw. Their kiss taste like toothpaste and they both smile through it because even though they’ve known each other for 7 years, their relationship is still young, barely 3 months -partly because they acted like a couple for the past 3 years, and it’s only the pressure of separation after graduation that pushed them to finally make a move and realize that ‘_oh shit right we might part after this_’-. Actually, it's Wooyoung that asked San out.

It was a morning just like this one, where time seemed to stop only for them and sun seemed to rise with the sole purpose to shine on them. Only it was mid falls and not plain Winter. But the window was still open and the room still smelled like weed -because " _your room is the only one that has enough sitting for the 8 of us_ " Yeosang’s words not his- and it went a little bit like this - _"Hey you know how everybody is saying we should date. How about doing just that ?"_ and San agreed because yeah of course he would date Wooyoung. Who wouldn’t ?

" I can hear you thinking again " Woo tells him, lips barely touching. San brushes his nose against him, humming.

" S’nothing " But Wooyoung does not back down and sits fully on San’s laps.

" Ok, stop, you tell me. You’ve been spacing out nonst- " Suddenly San is sitting too, face right in front of the other’s, a smile creeping in.

" Ok I’ll tell you " but he kisses him and Wooyoung doesn’t even have the time to kiss back before he’s pulling out.

" I love you. " the words somehow surprise Wooyoung before he flashes his blinding smile, the one San loves the most.

" And I love you too "

And as they lock lips again, and again, Wooyoung’s weight on him keeping him grounded, cold winter air gently blowing inside the room, with the prospect of a lazy day with his boyfriend, he feels good. Yeah in this moment, San feels infinite.

* * *

" Oh shit sorry ! " the door room is suddenly open on a shell shocked Mingi before he scramble to close the door. It’s silent for a while in the room.

" Told you we should’ve went to my place "

" I know shut up before I throw you off my laps "

" You wouldn’t daAAAH " a loud thud resonate through the apartment

" …I love you? "

" Run for your life bitch." San in out of the room in the second.


End file.
